


What, are you gay?

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cock Rings, Consensual Underage Sex, Luke and clive are made to be, M/M, Porn, Power Bottom, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive has to babysit a kid who keeps calling him gay, Because he is-
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	What, are you gay?

Clive nodded along to everything the Professor said, surprised that he even managed to get this job. It wasn't much, just a little babysitting gig to help him get enough money to pay rent, since he has trouble finding work elsewhere. 

"Luke needs to be in bed by a certain time" 

"Don't let him eat any junk food"

"Make sure he takes his bath" 

"Get his homework done"

Clive just nodded, turning around as he felt eyes on him. He looked down, seeing 'Luke' … a short brunette with a cat shaped hair clip hanging at the side of his head. He was wearing a white collared shirt, pink heart shaped buttons trailing down it's middle, stopping at a pair of baby blue shorts. He had long pink socks on, black suspenders hanging from his waist as he stared directly at Clive … 

" _ He's so cute. This shouldn't be any problem at all … _ " Clive thought. The boy tilted his head, and gave him a look, squinting a little bit … 

"That's all- you two try to get along now, I'll be back next weekend-" the Professor said, turning and leaving. He gave Luke one final wave, but Luke was too busy staring at Clive. Clive watched him walk towards his car, it was the middle of the day, clear skies and all as the Professor took his leave … he took out his phone and looked at the time, before shutting the door. 

He turned, seeing that Luke was still staring at him. He had sort of … a bored expression on his face, but he was ever so slightly smiling too. "Um- Hey- I'm Clive," Clive said, sticking his hand out for Luke to shake. He stood there for a second … starting to feel a little awkward as the boy looked him up and down ... He saw a Green casual blazer with a lighter green dress shirt underneath, a blue tie that looked like a clip on. Cute, this grown man didn't know how to tie his own ties. He was wearing a green pair of what looked like capri pants, long socks coming up to his knees. At his side was a large bag, probably filled with his clothes … "so … are you a virgin?" 

"... What?" 

Luke grabbed his hand " do you wanna see something cool?" He asked, and Clive tilted his head, "um- sure?" He asked letting Luke drag him away. He dropped his bag right there on the floor, being led around the corner, and down a hallway. Luke was so tiny, eagerly yanking Clive down a long hallway as he walked him to his room. 

Luke pushed open the vanilla colored door, making the interior of his room visible to Clive, who was immediately stuck in a trance. Lacey decorations covered his walls as ribbons or something strung from his ceiling. Everything was bright and softly colored, stuffed animals lined up against the walls, all dressed in little outfits. 

" _ Oh my godd _ " Clive thought, Looking down at Luke, who eagerly made him sit down on his soft, fluffy bed. Luke walked over to his window, and shut his blinds, giving Clive a sideways glance … "You can't tell anyone what I show you- you have to promise to keep it a secret" he said, glaring at Clive. Clive nodded, and Luke walked up to him, holding out his pinkie, "You have to say you promise-" he said, and Clive felt the heat rush to his face as he intertwined his little finger with Luke's, "I promise..."

Luke pulled away, and Looked at Clive … he pulled his shirt off, and Clive just stared at him … "that's a really - tight looking tank top-" Clive said. Luke just huffed, "it's not a tank top" he mumbled, pulling it off. He took Clive's hand, and lifted it, sticking it onto his chest. He pushed his chest up against the palm of the hand, seeing Clive not process anything for a second. He just stared at Luke, completely silent as he non intentionally brushed his hand against his protruding nipples. "... I- oh-! Uh-" Clive tried pulling his hand back, "I don't think you should be showing people this- especially not ones you don't know ..." He said, not being allowed to move his arm as Luke climbed up into his lap. "Showing people what? We're both boys- unless you're gay or something~" Luke said, rubbing his chest against Clive's hand. "I'm not. What's the purpose of this supposed to be anyway?" Clive said, getting a little smile from Luke, "They're soft aren't they? Don't you just wanna … put your mouth on it?" Luke asked, watching Clive slowly turn deep red.

"I knew you were gay-"

"I- I'm not! What's with you? Do you do this to everyone?" 

Luke smiled, " no~ are you calling me a slut, mister?"

"That's not at all what I said!" 

"But it's what you were trying to say, wasn't it?" Luke asked, shoving Clive's hand further down. Clive froze completely, and Luke smiled, "I promise nobody else touched it- you wanna see? There's no hair- and it's really soft-" 

"No I don't wanna see!" 

"Why not?"

"I-  _ oh my god _ " Clive mumbled, unable to move as Luke shoved his hand between his legs. He leaned up, "Please? I don't even touch myself- I need it really bad …" Luke whined into Clive's ear. He watched his dick rise … good. That's good. It was functional. Clive so clearly couldn't handle it, leaning back a little as Luke pressed their bodies together. Luke looked down, seeing just how hard Clive was. It didn't look small either … "oh- well … then-" he mumbled, getting off of him. 

"Its- I'm sorry- I didn't mean t-" Clive shook his head, "I swear I'm not like that-!" he put his hands up in defense. Luke just looked at him … he reached for his shorts, and pulled them down, "not like what? Gay?" He asked, bending over right in front of Clive, who immediately just … shut up. "You're not running away- so that means you  _ do  _ like me don't you?" Luke asked, stepping out of his shorts. He turned, seeing Clive reluctantly looking away, it really brought a smile to his face. " Don't look away- I like you too-"

"We haven't even said two words to each other! - you know literally nothing about me-" 

Luke huffed, "You can tell me all about you whenever you feel like it- but it's rude to ignore someone. I'm showing you my most private parts and you won't even look. I even made it look nice for you." he crossed his arms. Clive slowly turned his head … he got an eyeful of Luke, who was actually not lying about being completely smooth … "y-you're dripping-" Clive said and Luke went red, "I'm really excited- and i was playing a little before you got here" He said. 

"Well your  _ excitement _ is getting all over the floor-"

"Then come clean it up."

"H-hah?" 

Luke pulled his shoes off, and walked right up to Clive, "lay down." He demanded, watching Clive obediently lay back. Luke got up onto the bed, watching Clive shake subtly as he crawled over to his face. Luke pulled his leg over it, and sat down, "See? You can use your face to wipe it off-" he said, rubbing himself all over Clive's face. Clive barely gave a protest, whimpering as he reached up, but was stopped by Luke grabbing his hands. "Nu uh- if you wanna touch me you gotta earn it. now open your mouth and stick your tongue out" Luke said. 

Clive did just that, dick throbbing as Luke placed himself against Clive's tongue. Clive just sat there … "what are you waiting for? Instructions? Get to cleaning-" Luke said, gripping his wrists. Clive hesitantly dragged his tongue up Luke's slit, looking up at him for approval. 

"... What a virgin" 

Clive whined, "Keep licking … yeah- good doggy-" Luke said, lowering his head as Clive thoroughly licked every crevice and crack between his legs, scrubbing his tongue across his labia, scraping his teeth across his clit, licking in between his folds. "F-fnn~" Luke moaned, placing Clive's hands on his hips. He let his weight fully rest in Clive's mouth, toes curling a little as he got to know the texture of his tongue. The wet muscle soaked him, "Oohh~ n-now stick your tongue i-inside-" Luke said, adjusting his position. Clive exhaled through his nose. "Mm-" Luke huffed, "Nevermind- put it back-" he said, shoving himself back into Clive's mouth. Luke rolled his hips down, and bit his lip, feeling Clive suck on his clit, really starting to focus on it like he should be. Luke arched a little, "nnh- hha- Cwivee-" He moaned, being pulled down into his mouth as he sucked the orgasm right out of his body. "... Mm- hhaaa" he breathed out, completely relieved … he lifted himself up, dripping onto Clive's face as he let it all out. "L-luke??" Clive asked, closing his eyes to avoid the liquid trickling onto his features. "Ahh … you sucked it right out-" Luke said as he moved away, seeing him drooling all over the place. He wasn't saying anything, hands following Luke's body before falling to his sides. "Come on- get your pants off-" Luke said, sitting next to him as Clive reached down, kicking his shoes off before undoing his pants.

Luke watched in a silent, poetic confusion as Clive carefully pulled his dick out, sitting up just a little bit so he could push his pants all the way down. Luke just stared at it … it was a lot bigger than he had thought. Luke could feel his excitement puddling onto the bed, "well don't stop there- get naked." Luke said. 

He watched in pure satisfactory joy as Clive unclipped his tie, pulling off his blazer before removing his shirt. Luke stared at his body … 

"What?" Clive asked, and Luke shook his head, " did it taste good?" He asked, moving onto Clive's stomach, shuffling his way down. Clive flushed, "it- yeah …" he said, covering his face with one hand, peeking through his fingers as Luke reached underneath his mattress, taking out a plastic. He ripped it open with his mouth, and attempted to slide it over Clive's leany tip … it was just too big though, making a precum balloon already as it stretched the elastic. "Mm" Luke said, giving up on it. He tossed it aside and hovered above his tip. 

"Are you sure you can- ngghoouuh-" Clive shuddered, feeling Luke's body embrace him in a warm, tight, drippy hug. Luke faced away from Clive, " god- what is this thing-" Luke mumbled, twisting his body as he tried to work it all inside. 

"I- s-sorry- it might be too big for you-" 

"Don't get cocky … I've got dildos bigger than this-" Luke lied, struggling a little to take it all inside. He finally reached Clive's pelvis, sitting down on his hips, trying to breathe … "nnn~" he moaned quietly, listening to Clive breathe … 

"Alright- giddy up-" Luke said, slapping his thigh. "And good for you~ you get to stare at my butt while we do it-" 

"I- huh?"

"Start moving-"

"H … how-"

"...  _ What do you mean how _ ? Move your hips- like this-" Luke started to grind, it hurt a little… truth be told he was sort of scared for Clive to start moving around. Clive reached down, hands on Luke's hips as he hesitantly bucked upwards. He made a little surprised noise, and Luke smiled at it, " _ did it feel good? Cute- _ " he thought to himself. "Yea- eat up- good boy-" he said, Holding onto Clive's legs as he was slowly thrusted into pure bliss. Clive went a little slow, biting his lip as he started to sweat. 

Luke let him continue, feeling his dick moving on it's own. Clive just seemed so happy, it must feel really good … Luke felt a weird sense of pride. This must be his first time, his thrusting was jerky and uneven. He had no rhythm, at least not at first. He slowly started to find it, gripping Luke's hips as he thrusted into him, going just ever so slightly faster than he did before. 

"L-luke, I'm gonnahh-" 

Luke slapped his hands, carefully pulling himself off of Clive, "Not inside-" he said, leaning against his legs as he rubbed himself against Clive's shaft. Clive grit his teeth, arching a little as he came, letting out a loud noise … "Luke!!" He moaned. Luke felt the liquid spray his back … it dribbled down, pooling between Clive's hip bones as he laid there, dick resting against Luke's back. "Ooh- there's so much …" Luke tilted his head, and Clive panted, "so … sorry about that-" he breathed. Luke just shook his head, reaching underneath his mattress for something else. He picked his hips up, and sat back down on Clive, getting it down a lot easier that time. 

He lifted himself up, slowly starting to ride him. "God- that feels-" Clive winced, gripping the bed as Luke slicked up a bright red vibrator. It was ribbed, textured just right, girthy, long. It was pretty powerful too, it's max setting resting at a world shattering ten. Luke smiled, pulling it out of his mouth as Clive began thrusting on his own. "You're- amazing-" he moaned, and Luke giggled quietly, " you like me now?" He asked, pressing the toy up against his hole. 

"Well- yea I- … hey- don't touch th- LUKe!" Clive yelled, feeling Luke mercilessly plunge it into him. He stopped moving, "god! Luke! Stop!" He gripped his hips, arching his back as Luke let the toy get as far as it possibly could inside of him. " No way~ you should get to feel as good as I do-" He said, turning around to see Clive's pained, shocked, drooling face. His whole face was dripping with Luke's juice, mouth wide open as he panted. Luke twisted the toy, and Clive choked up, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held onto Luke. 

"You're fine- you're pretty stretched already … you must finger yourself or something~?" 

"It's- not your business!"

"Hehe …" Luke moved the toy, feeling Clive harden inside of him. "Are you about to cum again already? You won't be able to take it when I actually turn it on" he said, watching Clive's legs tremble as he held his mouth shut. Luke slapped his thigh again, a loud sound shooting through the air as he moved his hips, "Come on with it, I wanna cum too~" he said, feeling Clive grip his waist. He moved, slowing down as Luke moved the toy in and out alongside it. "Don't slow down- do it like you mean it-" Luke said, " you were just fine before-" he growled. 

Clive thrusted, sweating bullets as Luke matched his speed. Every time Clive would speed up, he would speed up, and vise versa. Clive was a moaning mess, music to Luke's ears as he felt his legs grow weak. Clive was hitting the good spots now, and Luke was absolutely loving every little second of it. "Mmh- " he moaned, feeling like he was about to cum. "Good boy- yeah- just like that-" He said, pressing a button on the toy that made it start to spin a little, vibrating slowly … 

"Hhh ohh god Luke!" Clive groaned, and Luke watched him start desperately fucking him. He was a jittering pile of mush, letting all kinds of nonsense flow out of his mouth. "Nn yea- don't stop- good Clive~" Luke said, breath hitching as he came. It just creamed at Clive's base, turning into a white, pasty looking substance as Luke arched, turning the dial up a little. 

"Luke fuck- seriously!!" Clive said, not at all being listened to. Luke thrusted the toy in and out of him, feeling like he was melting on top of him. He let out his own noises, looking back again to see Clive completely arched off of the bed, head back as he wildly bucked his hips up. Luke really had to hold onto him, for fear of being bucked off like he was riding a mechanical bull. 

He shoved the toy inside of Clive, trying to keep up with his rough, hard thrusting before he suddenly felt something warm pooling inside of him. "Nghf hhh" Clive let out a choked warning, cumming inside of Luke, shoving him down as he clenched around the toy. "Mmh" Luke blushed darkly, leaving it running inside of Clive as the poor guy slowed to a stop. He laid there, body twitching like a malfunctioned robot as Luke rubbed his legs, getting up off of him. The cum immediately flooded out, dripping onto Clive as he stood up, "look what you've done-" he said, turning around, hands firmly placed on his tip. He let the liquid drain, falling down onto Clive's slowly hardening dick. Clive just looked up at him, not saying a word as Luke looked down. "You'd better be prepared to explain this to the professor-" he said, knowing full well he was on the pill. 

"I- oh god!" Clive panicked, "no i didn't mean to-"

"Quiet-" Luke said, stepping on his stomach. He listened as the toy was pushed out, and Clive hid his face in pure shame, " looks like you owe me- from now on- until you have to leave- you'll be doing Whatever i say, alright?" Luke said. Clive nodded, and Luke smiled, sitting down on his stomach, "So what's your favorite color?" He asked, laying down on him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on the couch, eating from a bowl of cereal as he watched a movie … 

"Luke …" Clive said, being used as a chair. He was sweating an imprint into the couch, dick stuffed inside of Luke as he sat there. He wasn't allowed to move, or anything, he just had to sit there and be Luke's happy little human dildo. Still, Luke didn't stop there, having loaded Clive up with eggs. He could push a few buttons and Clive would be absolutely trembling, but he was saving it for later … 

"Luke?" 

"What?" Luke asked. 

"... Why are we watching this-?" He asked, trying to ignore the familiar looking porn playing on the tv. "Hm? It was in  _ your  _ browser history- you suddenly don't like it? All those bookmarks you had in there-" Luke said. Clive blushed, "Please don't go through my phone- alright? Privacy …" he said. Luke hummed, " i didn't- you fell asleep with your hand in your pants last night. So i figured maybe you need this kind of attention all the time-" Luke said. 

"Isn't it a little early? It's … hhh-" 

"Getting excited?"

"No-" Clive huffed, twitching inside of Luke. Luke hummed … "I don't like when you lie~ you make your face look all angry and it's not cute at all" he said, reaching over to his side. He turned the dial all the way up on one of the remotes. "hh- god! I'm sorry-" Clive moaned, trying to ignore the moaning that was coming from the tv. 

"Don't move so much- you're gonna make me spill my cereal-" 

"It's really hard when you're doing all this!" 

" Mm- shhh" Luke gently rubbed Clive's legs, "you're just hungry- I'll feed you later" he said. Clive growled, gripping the couch cushions as Luke continued eating his cereal. He could feel the cool liquid inside of him, giving him a brief sensation of relief as it filled Luke's stomach. 

"Gosh- I can't even eat all of it- you're taking up a lot of space" Luke said, drinking all the milk from the bowl. He handed it to Clive, who leaned forward, putting it down on the coffee table. "Luke- let's - play something else-" he said, hissing as Luke lifted his hips, "you don't like this game? Huh?" He asked, slowly grinding his hips back. " Gimme a kiss?" Luke asked. Clive shuddered out a sigh, leaning down. He kissed Luke's head, and quietly groaned as Luke turned on another one. Clive wrapped his arms around him, "hnf- hhnn" he whimpered, nuzzling his hair. Luke just smiled, "aw- You're getting all affectionate now~" 

"I - love you-" Clive said, hugging him tight as he tried to hold it in, not wanting to dirty up the couch. Luke was quiet … "h-huh?" He asked, face turning completely red. Clive started to say something, but his phone rang, interrupting him. Luke watched Clive pick it up, and Clear his throat as he answered, "hey!" In a surprisingly cheerful, normal sounding voice. 

"I- are you dense? Hang up!" Luke whined. 

" .. oh- no we're getting along fine- he's a really sweet boy-" 

"You have until the count of three!"

"Yes- he cleaned his room and did his chores … " 

"One … two …"

"Hm? Oh not at all- he's really been no p- problem" Clive bit his lip, feeling a third one get turned on. "a-ah … n-no i'm listening; I'm alright just a little- cold-" he said, panting slightly "i'll turn on another one if you don't hang up-" 

"... Uhuh -" Clive said, "I have to go … no nothing's wrong It's just that we're in the middle of something- … uh- tea- party?" 

Luke huffed, turning on the last one, watching Clive hold his breath … "mm- b-bye-" he said, finally hanging up. "Luuukey!!" He breathed, and Luke huffed, "who do you think you are? Answering the phone while we're in the middle of something-" he said, wiggling around on Clive's lap. "I'm- sorry-" 

"Kiss me" Luke demanded, and Clive gently peppered him with as many kisses as he could. "Aren't you gonna take your shirt off?" Clive asked, tugging at it, "or is this a sports bra?"

"It's neither of those things! And no- i'm leaving it on-" he said, feeling Clive curiously rubbing at it. Luke just let him, listening to the sound of mechanical whirring. "Hha- Luke-" Clive laid back, unable to cum even if he really wanted to. Cock rings can do wonders for him … 

Luke just let him work himself up, quietly thrusting into him as he charged a spark he couldn't release. "Mmh- fuck- i'm- gonna cum!" He wrongfully said, getting a headache as he was denied. "Luke! Please-?!" He begged, hearing the sound of the remote buttons being pressed. Luke turned the tv volume up, "huh? I can't hear you!!" He said, grinning as Clive put his hands over his ears, "Let me cum!!" He yelled. 

"What?!"

"Hhasshhv!!" He whimpered, shoving his face into Luke's bed of hair as he did all he could do, meekly grind his hips up and treat Luke to the time of his life. Luke reached up, making Clive look at the screen, "It's no fun if you dont watch!" He said, mimicking the moaning noises coming from it. Clive lowered his head, and reached down, snapping the ring off without permission, letting himself flood Luke with his seed. 

"Ughhhhnn-" he leaned back, eyes completely closed as Luke whined, "you did it again! That's two babies!!" He said. 

Clive … smiled, "You're so cute- that's not how it works Lukey … " he was barely awake, settling down as Luke turned the machines off. "Bad babysitter- what are you getting paid for? You have no self control at all- and you can't even go ten minutes without cumming. How useless-" 

"But- i've never even had sex before this! I don't know what to do-"

"You're an adult!"

"And?"

Luke huffed … "then i'll teach you-" he said, laying back against Clive's chest, " if you … say you love me again …" 

Clive looked down at him … "I love you~" He said, hugging Luke tight, "Lukey~" 

"T-that's enough-!" Luke blushed, not expecting to immediately be gushed on. "But it's true-" Clive kissed him, and Luke swung his legs, remembering their lengthy conversation from last night …  _ "i loveyoutoo _ " he quickly said, hoping to death Clive heard it …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat in the bath, Having filled it to the brim with bubbles and soap. He sighed, being washed off by Clive, who seemed more than happy to do so. He was rambling on about some sort of conspiracy, running his hands through Luke's soapy hair as he spoke. " … reptile people don't exist- don't be an idiot … they're clearly just demons-" Luke said, wanting to humor him a little. Clive stopped … "  _ oh my god- you're right- that makes so much sense!  _ " He said, rubbing the soap into Luke's shoulders. Luke grinned, "and they clearly already started the new world order-" he said, listening to Clive absolutely spaz out about it. So cute … he sighed, Feeling Clive scrub at his back, it felt so good … 

"Hold your arms up-" Clive said, and Luke did so, feeling two soapy hands come underneath them. He tensed, feeling Clive scrub him off, before trailing his hands down Luke's arms. He linked their fingers together, and hugged him, " it sucks … that we only get a week together" 

"Hm? Who says you won't get hired again? Maybe you'll end up becoming our butler- or a new addition to the team-" 

"Of course you'd say butler first" Clive said, pulling Luke back into the water so he could rinse his hair. Luke huffed, "what you don't wanna?" He asked, and Clive chuckled, "I wouldn't mind" 

"Then it's settled-"

"I-"

"I'll have the Professor send for you things and you can come stay with us-"

"... Mm-" Clive kissed his cheek, feeling Luke tense a little. "This is just about the opposite of everything I ever thought I'd be doing" he said, and Luke looked away … "you don't like it?" He asked. 

"I do … it's just strange-" Clive said, "But strange is good if it means I get to be with someone who doesn't mind hearing me ramble like that-" he nervously laughed. Luke smiled, "Of course - I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have-!"

"Thanks Lukey~" 

"But you need serious training-" Luke said, reaching under the water, grabbing a fist full of Clive. 

"I- Luke-"

"This thing is massive- and I'm gonna need you to learn how to use it-"

"You're holding it kindof-"

"You need to learn to hold your cum- otherwise i'll be using a ring on you until you can properly keep it in-"

Clive sighed, "al-alright" he said, sinking back into the bath water. Luke smiled, "I'll treat you nice- okay?" He said, getting a nod. 

"You'll like it here-"

**Author's Note:**

> No homo


End file.
